Hechizo
by Nanamiii
Summary: Cansado de las típicas actitudes de Francis, Arthur decide hecharle un embrujo encima. Para lograr su cometido, Noruega le presta un libro que le indicará cómo llevar a cabo su plan. T por lenguaje y lime. Parte de mi tabla opuesta de Musa Hetaliana.


**Título**: Hechizo  
**Género**: Humor/Fantasía/Algo de romance**  
Clasificación**: PG / T  
**Prompt**: #1 "Día/Noche"**  
Advertencias**: Algunas palabras sucias y menciones de sexo. Lo típico del FrUK, meh.**  
Palabras**: 2 233  
**Beta**: Halfwolf y Papaveri**  
****Nota**: Esto en realidad es parte de mi tabla opuesta de musa_hetaliana, pero dado la extención de este capítulo y seguramente de su segunda parte, he decidido ponerlo como en otro fic.

* * *

Noruega jaló del lomo de un libro de su biblioteca y Reino Unido vio cómo una gran parte de ella se desplazaba hacia un costado, descubriendo tras de sí un pasadizo, un pasillo secreto. El dueño de casa dio unos pasos, apretó un interruptor bien escondido y automáticamente una serie de lámparas fue prendiéndose hasta que una puerta robusta, grande y de madera se dejó ver al final del pasillo. El noruego y el británico caminaron lado a lado, rodeados de un silencio absoluto pero de suma confianza hasta llegar a su destino. Sin mucho preámbulo, el nórdico abrió la puerta.

Con un gesto de mano y brazo, Noruega lo invitó a ingresar a la habitación. Arthur la examinó muy por encima; no era la primera vez que la visitaba. Era un poco lúgubre (¡el mejor ambiente para crear pócimas y llevar a cabo rituales!), estaba llena de libros de magia por doquier, tenía un par de atriles guardados prolijamente en el fondo, un escritorio antiguo con una silla haciendo juego y otros pequeños detalles.

—¡Sir Kirkland! ¿Cómo ha estado, tanto tiempo?

Arthur levantó la vista hasta el techo. El que lo había llamado no era otro que un fantasma, un señor muy gallardo y amable, que solía rondar por la zona y que de vez en cuando pasaba a visitar a Noruega. Al devolverle el saludo, el fantasma supo que probablemente llevarían algo a cabo, por lo que desapareció.

Pero no estaba en lo correcto del todo.

En el ínterin de la charla, el dueño de casa se había puesto a buscar cierto libro que le prestaría a su invitado. No le costó dar con él, ya que todo estaba muy ordenado.

—Aquí tienes, éste es —con su típica mirada imperturbable, le alcanzó el libro. Estaba un poco polvoriento, tenía las páginas amarillas y una tapa violeta oscuro. Sobre ésta, en letras doradas, se leía un título escrito en un idioma que únicamente aquellos que sabían utilizar la magia comprendían.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes el enorme favor que me estás haciendo —le sonrió y hojeó los contenidos de las páginas, observando que en algunas había apuntes del puño y letra de Noruega y algún que otro dibujo de Dinamarca sufriendo alguna calamidad.

—Página mil cuatro.

Unos segundos después, la página indicada estuvo ante sus ojos. Reino Unido leyó el conjuro para sus adentros, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y con la otra sosteniendo el libro.

—¿Qué tan efectivo es?

—_Es_ efectivo…

—No pareces convencido del todo.

Una mirada violeta se topó con otra verde, pero rápidamente se desvió. Al británico le pareció notar en Noruega, en el siempre imperturbable Noruega, algo de… ¿vergüenza?

—Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tú y yo somos los únicos entre los que son como nosotros que sabemos de esto —a pesar de ello, el nórdico seguía dubitativo, pero el invitado tenía un as bajo la manga para convencerlo—. Además, puedo aprender de tu error.

Luego de un suspiro, el noruego se recompuso y con unas mejillas algo rojas, le confesó:

—El hechizo en sí me salió bien. Espectacularmente, diría yo. Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado al realizarlo y elegir muy bien sobre qué aspecto de la otra persona lo haces…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno… —se cruzó de brazos y elevó la mirada, recordando—. Tú sabes lo muy insoportable que puede ser Dinamarca cuando está borracho, ¿verdad? Pues… con este hechizo cambia personalidad, logré hacer que rechazara el alcohol.

—Oh.

—Exactamente, es como te lo imaginas. Cuando llegó en día del mes en que los cinco escandinavos nos reunimos a cenar, Dinamarca rechazó la bebida, como yo esperaba. Pero yo… no contaba con que Finlandia e incluso Suecia e Islandia reaccionaran tan drásticamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Todos comenzaron a desesperarse. Imagínate, Arthur, lo inimaginable: ¡Suecia ofreciéndose a pagarle a Dinamarca un psicólogo! ¡Finlandia cargando su fusil, anunciando que quienquiera que hubiese traumado a aquel bebedor las pagaría caras…!

—Eso… debió de haber sido impactante para todos.

—Y que lo digas —se mordió el labio—. Todavía tengo la sensación de que Islandia sospecha que yo estuve detrás de lo que ocurrió… aunque dudo que haga algo al respecto.

—Yo también lo dudo —se mostró empático. Sabía que Islandia adoraba a su hermano mayor y viceversa, por lo que nunca traería sus sospechas a la superficie.

—En fin. Esa misma noche, al volver a casa, tuve que revertir el hechizo… ¿Cuál es la moraleja, entonces? Reino Unido, hagas lo que hagas, no modifiques esas actitudes de Francia que resaltan más. Podrías arrepentirte.

—No te preocupes —su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más—. Seré cuidadoso. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué.

El tiempo que Arthur tardó en regresar a su hogar fue más que suficiente para maquinar su plan. Sería cuidadoso como se lo había advertido el otro país, no haría nada para perturbar la actitud que Francis solía exhibir ante todos (aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿eso en realidad no sería un favor para toda la humanidad…?). Pero, oh, estaba tan ansioso de experimentar con este hechizo…

—¡Bienvenido a casa, _mon amour_! —lo recibió la voz de la próxima víctima de las artes oscuras.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí, _wine bastard_! —fue la automática respuesta que dio, escondiendo el libro que Noruega le había prestado.

El poco disimulo de Arthur fue suficiente para captar la atención de Francis y despertar su curiosidad también. El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa pícara y con un "¿qué escondes ahí, _amour_?" intentó quitárselo. En un principio Arthur había evitado que el libro le fuese arrebatado, mas el francés había sido un poco más hábil.

Cuando el más alto tuvo el objeto de la pequeña disputa en sus manos, lo examinó. Rápidamente su mirada curiosa cambió por una de decepción.

—Oh. ¿Otra vez estuviste jugando a Harry Potter con Noruega, eh? —le devolvió el libro y a cambio recibió una mirada de reproche—. De todas formas, ya preparé la cena.

—¿Cómo entraste y por qué te tomaste la libertad de cocinar en mi casa? —su voz se notó hostil como su mirada, mientras colocaba el libro con cuidado sobre una mesa que estaba cerca.

—Entré porque tú me diste una copia de las llaves de tu casa y porque no quiero que me envenenes con tu intento de comida —recuperó sus aires obstinados que tanto odiaba Arthur y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

—¡No recuerdo haberte dado jamás una copia de las llaves de mi casa! —lo siguió, elevando su tono con evidente enojo.

—_Amour_, son tantas las cosas que haces y olvidas cuando estás ebrio… —se volteó a sonreírle y a guiñarle un ojo.

Un "ugh" se escapó de la boca del británico. Quizás debía poner en práctica lo que Noruega había hecho con Dinamarca, pero sobre sí mismo…

Al día siguiente, cuando Francis lo había dejado para irse a casa, comenzó los preparativos. Buscó entre sus cosas una caja que tenía adentro algunas de sus cosas más preciadas, entre ellas, una capa. Se la colocó, primero un brazo, luego el otro, y por último unió unos botones con sus correspondientes ojales sobre su pecho. Tomó el libro de conjuros (al cual nunca le había quitado los ojos de encima) y se dirigió a su sótano, donde comenzaría una era de apaciguamiento de cierto francés.

Abrió la puerta del sótano, haciendo danzar su majestuosa capa color noche y anotándose mentalmente que construir un pasadizo como el de Noruega no estaría nada mal. Se paró en el centro del círculo que hacía cosa de siglos había grabado en el piso. Abrió el libro en la página mil cuatro y lo leyó.

El conjuro no era muy complicado: Arthur nada más debía concentrarse muy bien en aquellas características de Francis que tanto detestaba y, en el idioma que sólo los hechiceros y las brujas dominaban, decir cómo quería que cambiasen. ¡Había tantas para elegir! La actitud pervertida del francés, su ego de niveles estratosféricos, la manera en la que lo hacía comerse sus palabras, su obsesión por la belleza, su desdén por la comida británica…

De repente recordó la advertencia del nórdico. Por mucho que quisiese hacerle el favor al resto del mundo, podría terminar arrepintiéndose de modificar la personalidad de Francis. Arthur debía escoger una actitud que su rival mostrase ante él y sólo con él, ¿pero qué?

Quitó los ojos del libro y se rascó la nuca, pensante. Bueno, Francia pregonaba que ellos eran amantes y que desde que el de ojos verdes había estado de acuerdo en ser su pareja (un "está bien" que a Francis le había costado más de una década arrancarle de los labios) nunca volvería a acostarse con nadie que no fuese Arthur. Lo que, claro, no quitaba que cada tanto tocase los rulitos de los Italia, diese nalgadas a sus amigos España y Prusia o dijese qué bonitos que eran los senos de Hungría y de Bélgica. Pero esa era la esencia de Francia.

Entonces, lo único que podía modificar en su amado rival era su actitud hacia el sexo.

—¡Perfecto! —no pudo evitar regocijarse ante la idea de tranquilizar la vida sexual del otro país.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, se lamió los labios y comenzó a leer en voz alta el conjuro del libro de magia. Mientras pensaba y se concentraba en lo que deseaba, un halo de luz comenzó a rodearlo, unos pequeños relámpagos aparecían y desaparecían casi instantáneamente y una ráfaga de suave viento lo despeinaba y hacía volar su capa. Poco a poco, entre más se acercaba al final del conjuro, todo se intensificaba. Más y más.

Y cuando, casi en un grito, pronunció la última palabra de la última oración todo acabo súbitamente. Se quedó en su lugar, esperando alguna clase de señal. No obstante, nada ocurrió. Nada parecía diferente.

Frunciendo un poco sus pobladas cejas, salió rápidamente del sótano, guardó a las apuradas la capa y el libro y cogió el teléfono. De su agenda buscó casi desesperado el número de la oficina de Francis. Cuando su secretaria lo atendió, pidió que le pasaran con el país latino en un francés entorpecido, alegando que había ocurrido una urgencia. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que por fin pudiese hablar con quien, él esperaba, había sido la víctima de un exitoso hechizo.

—¡_Royaume-Uni_! ¿¡Estás bien!

—¡_Wine bastard_, tenemos que vernos pronto!

—¿¡Pero qué ha ocurrido!

—Nada, _idiot_, ¡sólo ven a verme lo más pronto posible!

Se hizo un silencio de ambos lados. Entonces, del lado francés, se oyó un suspiro.

—_Amour_, ¿acaso estás necesitado? ¿Luego de la hermosa noche que pasamos ayer? —rió con esa tonada pervertida de siempre—. ¡Nunca me imaginé que me llamarías al trabajo para pedirme otra muestra de mi efusivo amor…!

—Oh, _shut the fuck up_ —y cortó, encolerizado.

¿Qué era lo que le había salido mal?

Arthur intentó trabajar esa tarde, pero le fue absolutamente inútil. No se explicaba lo que había ocurrido. ¿Acaso había pronunciado algo mal? ¿Las condiciones de su sótano no eran aptas para llevar a cabo tal hechizo? ¿Debía ser noruego para poder realizarlo? ¿¡Había sido su capa! ¿¡Su entusiasmo había sido demasiado! ¿¡La sexualidad de Francis era tan poderosa que era capaz de repeler un conjuro!

El británico dejó escapar un grito de frustración que logró espantar a varios pájaros que habitaban en los árboles de su casa. Había fallado, simple y llanamente. Había sido otra victoria para Francis, una de la que éste no era consciente, pero que se reflejaría en el momento que éste llegase a reclamarlo en sus brazos. Había quedado como un cachondo ante la peor persona…

La noche llegó sin hacerse notar hasta que, como había previsto, Francis entró al hogar de Arthur exclamando que le haría pasar la noche del siglo. Lo besó babosamente, lo agasajó con una deliciosa cena, lo besó más, comieron el postre y los besos siguieron.

Reino Unido no había opuesto resistencia alguna ante Francia. Su malogro había afectado tanto su humor que se encontraba desganado. Que el más alto hiciese lo que se le diera la gana, al británico le daba igual. Había descubierto que pelear contra su amante, en el sentido amoroso, era en vano.

Ya cuando estaban en la habitación a punto de consumar su amor, las manos de Francis, esas tibias, sedosas, juguetonas, escurridizas manos, buscaron piel debajo de la camisa de Arthur. Cuando dieron con ésta, bajaron, bajaron y bajaron hasta que la isla no pudo contener un gemido. El ojiazul se separó de él y el más bajo estaba seguro que se toparía con aquella mirada pervertida y egocéntrica.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Cuando miró al francés observó el rostro inexpresivo de este. Como si de pronto se hubiese apagado con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —se animó a preguntar. Francis pareció despertarse y encontró miradas.

—Buenas noches —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó del cuerpo de Arthur. Atónito, éste lo observó buscar su pijama, desnudarse, ponerse la otra prenda de ropa, acostarse en la cama y decirle que apagase la luz cuando se fuese a dormir.

Su cerebro tardó en procesar cada una de las imágenes que había captado. Al finalizar, apagó la luz, bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, se tiró sobre su sillón, tomó un almohadón y con éste tapó una carcajada de victoria.

¡Su plan había funcionado!

* * *

**N/A**: Para aquellos que me leen, saben que es rarísimo que yo supere las 700 palabras. Esta vez logré más de 2000... ¡hasta yo no termino de creérmelo!

En fin, espero que el fic les haya gustado :D Tan pronto como posible, trataré de subir la segunda parte.

**Pequeño edit**: Sé que en algunas preguntas falta el signo de pregunta de cierre ("?"), pero no sé por qué ff . net no me deja colocarlo luego del de admiración ("!") :C


End file.
